Fallen
by Hane Kage
Summary: AU. Why me?” she asked. He chuckled at this “you were crying…in the rain” he only said. She had fallen. Char Death.
1. Chapter 1

Au Fic.

Wanring: Angst, Character Death

Do not own Yugi-oh

Prologue: Fallen

I hate you; it's all you fault

I hate you I hate you!

The rain came down ruthlessly beating upon the brunette, she was cold, wet, each step was a pang of one thousand knives, but it didn't matter to her the words kept coming over and over; she couldn't escape them.

__

I hate you I hate you!

It's all you fault!

She choked back a sob…everything that happen she couldn't take anymore, she lost two friends but they had each other in the end. She tripped, and fell to the ground holding in everything all the lies, deceit, and abuse…until she cried and gave into all the turbulent emotions. She didn't know what to do; she couldn't know what to do. They hated her…no matter how hard she try to be there for the two in the end it didn't matter and she was tired of it all.

Yet she couldn't stop crying.

__

I hate you, I HATE YOU!

She swallowed a cry, only lying against the pavement; why did it happen? Why? And yet she was getting all the heat of it. Thunder boomed in the distance, she knew it was trivial all of it but she couldn't let it go no matter how hard it was…

__

I HATE YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT

'Make the pain stop…' she thought. She prayed so hard she wanted it to stop but it wouldn't it couldn't…so much for brotherhood and friendship, it was something she had always believed in but this…even this broke it. She was weak now, unknowing she was prey to the soon to come temptation.

It came walking down the street. It saw the girl and felt the delicious despair, and like a moth to the flame it came to her.

Amidst her tears she didn't hear the footsteps until a soft breathing interrupted her thoughts. She look up to see an obscured shadow. "Child, why are you out here?" the voice, male asked. It stopped her before she could speak.

"Betrayal eh? Sadness, anger, blame" it spoke. Her breath hitch, he knew.

The thunder boomed again and the figure towered over her, a looming shadow over a child. It outstretch his hand. "Come with me" she look to him, eyes glazed and tired. It waited for a moment and withdrew it's hand. He turned and began to walk. Anzu look to the now distancing figure and felt herself pull herself up. Without knowing what she was doing she followed the wolf into the path of needles.

After what seem like eternity, they stopped. The rain had long stop, the dewdrops shining against a grave of roses, thorns surrounding the crosses, as the flowers were red as blood itself. The figure turn to her. "Will you receive my gift?" he ask.

She tilted her head, unsure of his question.

"Will you receive my gift? All I ask is yourself" it spoke. She was silent. The figure knowing this turn to the graves "I chose you, because I think you can be of some use to me, beaten up, crying, weak…it disgusts me, you little petty feelings, so I am offering you something; you can take it or not" he explain.

She couldn't speak. Maybe she was tired mind body and soul…but she didn't care. "Why me?" she asked. He chuckled at this "you were crying…in the rain" he only said.

"I hate you. I hate you" he spoke. She froze "who knew so much hatred from one so young…humans are stupid" he rambled.

"Then why bother with someone stupid as myself…?" she whispered softly. "I see much potential in you, so I ask again" he turned and in an instant his back ripped apart. She gasped and step away. " Will you accept my gift? All you need is to come to me" he spoke softly.

"…" She began to walk to him, his arms outreach, the darken feathers falling to the ground, she closed her eyes and he embraced her. In an instant, something in her died, something gave. "Don't fret child, the pain will cease soon enough," he said. She felt suffocated now, everything surrounding her yet she accepted it.

The roses began to wilt, and the crosses bled for the souls beneath knew of the agony and pain her foolish choice she made was their very own. Very soon she would join the grave of roses. She soon fell to a deep slumber. The figure cradle her and smirked, he would have fun showing this one, corrupting this one, he had a feeling she would be his best pawn yet. He wasn't all that selfish, she was in pain, a common feeling all he had chosen before; an emotion that could tear all, he only saved her from the abyss.

"Hm another one?" a voice echoed. Bakura grinned "She has potential" he spoke. The other figure gave an amused snort "you're going to have fun breaking and rebuilding her, aren't you?" He ask. Bakura nodded "She chose it, I offered because I felt pity"

"How very unlike you"

Bakura grinned "Don't worry, all this unnecessary emotion will stop, the dark feathers shall surround you soon." With that he turned and walk to the grave of roses. Then, the girl and the other figure vanished without trace.

She had fallen, and the cruel fate of killing her would be on the hands of Yugi Muto.

Prologue End


	2. Crash and Burn

Thanks to my first two reviewers, I would reply but I'm hearing that we'll be kicked out if we do, dumb rule.

Warning: Angst, Character Death

Do not own Yugi-oh

Chapter 1: Crash and Burn

"Is this the best you can do? Why did I even bother!" Bakura spat. He sneered to the fallen girl at his feet. When she did not respond he kicked her side. She coughed feeling the pain.

"Get up"

"…"

"I SAID GET UP!" he spat and pulled her up forcefully. Anzu choked back a sob and she stood. Bakura snorted in disgust "Still tormented with those two cunts eh?" he remarked angrily.

"…"

He threw her away from him. " Mazaki, lie there like the worthless shit you are or stand and kill everything that they have killed you," he barked. She remained silent. Bakura smirked "fine then I will have to try another way" his eyes glowed. Anzu felt cold and felt her skin rip, she screamed in pain. Scars appeared all over her body. She cried, begging him to stop but Bakura would not heed her and continued.

She screamed when she felt something go through her back and through her heart. She fell to her knees. Bakura features harden seeing the sword impaled through her back; all this was the pain, the emotion she was feeling. Her blood flowed down the ground her teeth clenched in pain._"I love you…"_

_"I'm afraid…I've never done this before…"_

_"But do you? With me?"_

"Tch, all lies in the end, and you still allow him to use you," he mocked. He walked to her "Mazaki, Die like a dog or live like one, your choice" he spat. She was trembling from the trauma, shivering as everything replayed through her mind. Slowly, forcefully her hands began to raise themselves. They went behind her back and grabbed the hilt of the sword. Through tears her hands tighten around it and she began to pull it out.

Bakura raised a brow, the trembling girl before him was raging war against all pain, struggling to get the sword out from herTears fell harshly little by little the sword came out until with a scream of rage she pulled it out completely. She gasped hard holding to it until her knuckles were white. Bakura smirked "Wise choice, child" he replied softly. Anzu was silent and threw the sword away from her. The scars, the blood disappeared from her except a gaping wound where the sword had pierced her.

It was all in your mind, unfortunately this wound is very real," he explained. She was silent kneeling before him. "Kill all as they have killed you; you owe nothing to them."

"…"

"Stand Mazaki" he barked. She comply with his demands. His hand went over the gaping wound and it began to closed itself. "First lesson: Someday you will be hurt , and someday you will be betrayed, all will happen some day" he said.

"It was because…" she began.

"It was because you cared, wasn't it? And he, she took advantage of it" he answered. He look to her "But I offer you something better then this worldly shit, and you accept it; unless you change your mind?"

"…No…"

"Good girl"

His wings spread and the feathers dance in the air. "Kill everything as they have killed you, do not let the world beat you no more."

"Fall into the darkness"

She nodded, her fists clenched. "Teach me, Master," she said. Bakura grinned "Ask and you will be taught, seek and you will find" he replied.

"…Teach me…to be as you" she asked.

"Ah. So be it" He grabbed the sword and threw it too her. "Kill me," he said tonelessly. "W-what?" she ask in disbelief. "Do not make me repeat myself," he snapped. She turned away. Bakura frowned, apparently training this one would be harder but he always liked a challenge but he knew how to do so.

"I love you Anzu, I want to be with you," he said. She shivered and turned "stop it…" she began.

"Do you want to, with me? Do you trust me? Thank you Anzu" he kept saying. She gripped the sword and lunge at him, before she could realize, she had impaled Bakura in the heart. He smiled widely "see, wasn't so hard" he laughed. Anzu trembling push herself away as tears came down. Bakura remain calm and pulled out the sword and threw it down.

"Stop with this foolish crying, it annoys me" he licked the blood off his fingers. He plucked one of his feathers and walked to her. He laid it over the wound in her chest and mumbled some words, it glowed and melted into her. She felt calm suddenly and the tears did stop. His red orbs pierced into her "forget everything you know of that world; you belong to me now" he commanded.

She nodded "I belong to you now…" she repeated.

"Good girl"

* * *

"It's been a week since she's disappeared…" 

Yuugi frowned at the gossip and look to the empty desk 'Anzu…' he thought. The bell ring and he stood up. Slowly he walk to the group of friends. He made a face seeing Shizuka on Ryou's arm; they were seeing each other now, he had broken up with Anzu.

He had a feeling they were responsible, but he knew that he shouldn't presume. "Hello Yuugi how have you been?" Shizuka said happily. Yuugi sighed, "Not good, Anzu's been missing…"

"Oh" she replied with no feeling and immediately happily latch onto Ryou's arm. For some reason the sight was uneasy and he began to leave, as he turned he swore he could have heard her voice say:

"Good riddance to bad trash like her"

He only clench his fist and stormed away.

TBC


	3. Awakening

Again thanks for the reviews, and yes even the sweetest men can be the worst scum; unfortunately for my friend she found that out the hard way…

Au Fic.

Warning: Angst, violence, character death

Do not own Yugi-oh

Chapter 2: Awakening

(Pant, pant)

"STRIKE!"

(CLANG)

(Pant, pant)

"AGAIN! STRIKE TO KILL!"

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed and lunged towards Bakura. "Much better!" he remarked and blocked her attack. He began to strike back with no remorse. Anzu gritted her teeth at the blows, her defense getting weaker. Seeing this, Bakura became annoyed and smirked 'I know how to do this' he chuckled.

Anzu eyes widen when she found she was fighting with Ryou instead of Bakura. "Anzu…" he spoke. Her eyes watered, and her chest began to burn from the pain 'No…not again…' she panicked feeling her skin rip again, it was Bakura's latest tactic, every time she would break down the scars from two weeks ago would come back and replay itself.

"You were a nice fuck but that was all you were" Ryou said.

Her eyes harden and she screamed, she ran towards him weapon raised and strike down. Bakura was taken aback with the sudden rage; she was now attacking him like a wild animal. His blood boil in excitement feeling rage overtake his protégé releasing the potential he sense before. Anzu had lost all logic and only killer instinct ruled her. She kept striking him with no relent, in all thoughts the dark ones enter; she wanted to hurt him as he had hurt her.

"AHHHHH!" She bellowed. Bakura was having the time of his life, as he kept dodging and parrying the attacks 'I guess this is what happens when you try to be the better person and take crap, heh heh' he thought. His eyes then widen.

"So soon? Impossible!" he exclaimed. As she came to him the faded image of shadowy feathers over took every inch of her body. This surprise had caught him off guard and he did not notice that Anzu had impaled him not in the heart but rather…his crotch.

She dropped to the ground, panting harshly, her chest heaving as she regain her sense, little by little. She looked up to see a rather annoyed Bakura looking down at her. Not hiding his anger he pulled the sword out of his groin.

"Hm impressive" he said. Anzu stared at him, "…Are you hurt?" she had asked. Bakura raised brow "What the hell kind of stupid question is that?" he spoke. "When you have lived as long as I have, nothing really hurts you anymore" he finished.

"…"

"Mazaki get up, stop kneeling on the ground like a bitch!" he insulted. She clenched her fist and stood up "You don't have to be such an ass hole!" she barked. "Ho, finally starting to regain some backbone" he said. He grabbed her neck and lifted her on the ground.

"Listen Mazaki, I saved you from the pathetic heap lying on the ground that night; you are mine, do not forget that!" he dropped her as she fell to the ground. He snorted and walked away from her. Anzu was silent, the tears trying to force there way down, but she knew that if she break, only more hurt and pain would come.

"Huh, Bakura can be a real bastard"

Anzu turned trying to find the origin of the voice. When she returned in front she had found herself staring into the lidded indigo eyes of Marik. She slightly jump. He chuckled "nice session?" She was silent and picked herself up, trying not to pay any heed towards him.

Marik followed her. Anzu walked, until she found herself in another rose garden; the roses were as red as blood and thorns surrounded it. She only admired it but it brought back pained memories…

She clenched her eyes holding her heart.

"Geez, you are a crybaby, weakling" Marik's deep voice interrupted. He was right behind her looking at the roses. "He's probably holding her hand, kissing her, sucking her clit, with no thought to you"

"…"

"You got fucked over," he laughed cruelly. She clenched her fists and eyes "Shut up…" she growled. He smirked, he remembered Bakura told him to not play with this one but it was too good to pass up, besides, he was helping her also. In his own sick way.

"Heh that what all you were, just a fuck, if he truly cared for you he would have never done what he had, nor stayed with her"

His arms snaked to her waist. She jerked, "What are you doing!" she demanded. Marik smirk "Helping you, you see you're the type of person I loathed; so warm, loving, caring for all but you always get fucked over and you keep smiling. You're nothing but a puppet, a doll; no one cares about you"

As he said this, his hands disappeared into her shirt. She struggled but Marik's grip held tightly. She cried out. He laughed, "You won't even fight back? Perhaps Bakura hasn't been doing his duties" he commented and he groped her. She stepped on his foot but it did not faze him.

He grinned; it looks like she was still holding on to those worthless feelings. "Hm, if you won't fight back I might as well take you right now" he threatened. Her heart stopped hearing it.

Kill everything as they have killed you, do not let the world beat you no more.

"Fall into the darkness"

He threw her down and mounted on top of her. Anzu opened her eyes to face her assailant "that's. Fucking. It!" she screamed. She kneed him and scratch but it didn't faze "please, I lived as long as Bakura, almost nothing really hurts me anymore" with that he ripped off her clothes. Anzu screamed in fright.

Bakura remain hidden watching everything unfold, but he decided not to do anything, it was time that she stood for herself. He grinned though; Marik was much more a bastard then he was, he enjoy reveling in the emotional anguish in the most hateful of ways, rape was his personal favorite.

Anzu screamed out feeling his fingers intrude into her and she tried to fight back but he was too strong.

Bakura frowned; she was really pissing him off. He mumbled some words again.

" Are you sure?'

"Yes, I love you…."

"You trust me so much…"

"AH!"

"Oh."

She froze at the sudden flashback. Her eyes slanted glaring back at Marik. And much to Marik's surprised and Bakura, shadowed feathers began to appear once again. Marik was suddenly flown off from her. She stood up, the remains of clothing clung on to her. She kneeled and grabbed the sword walking over to Marik. Her eyes were glazed and the sword rose.

She began stabbing him, over and over, she paid no heed to the splattering blood, the spill of his entrails, and everything went blank in her mind; only killing someone who almost raped her in her mind. After what seem like eternity did she stopped. Blood painted all over her naked body and face. She only stared at the now sliced and mangled corpse of Marik. Clapping broke her daze.

"Bravo Mazaki, you really left nothing to the imagination" Bakura grinned. She remained silent. Bakura eyed her, in her naked form. He outreached his hand and a black coat materialized.

"Cover yourself, you look like a slut" he retorted. She began to tremble and Bakura let out an exasperated sigh "Again? Damn it, you can cry an ocean" he spat.

"…"

"Tch, second lesson Mazaki: Do or die, that is blatant enough" he added. Laughter interrupted their conversation and to Anzu's absolute horror she saw Marik's eyes opened and he sat up. His hanging eye look to her and his sliced mouth smiled "Damn girl, you really have a heart of darkness in there don't you?" with that said he began to collect the mess of entrails and returned them in his body, in no time he was completely healed.

Anzu was speechless, her mind not able to register anything in this place, she fainted. Bakura caught her.

"She is a quick learner, I didn't expect to see the feathers so soon" Marik commented. Bakura grinned "I know potential when I see it, but she has a long way to go until we can go on to funner things." Marik laughed.

Bakura then shot out his arm impaling his hand into Marik's chest and ripping out his heart "But take my warnings to _heart_ don't play with this one" he threatened. He bounced his heart back. Marik snorted and he put it back into his chest.

Bakura walked away with the sleeping girl in his arms. Marik snorted, "I never get to do anything" he whine.

* * *

"Ryou…"

He turned "Ah Yuugi, can I help you?" he ask. Yuugi walked to him "What's wrong, mate?" he asked. "Anzu." he replied. Ryou seem to tense. "Do you have anything to do with her disappearance…?" he ask. Ryou shook his head "Of course not, why would you accuse me of this…?" he blanched. Yuugi frowned "I don't know, you cheated on her!" he exclaimed.

Ryou froze.

Yuugi gritted his teeth "You betrayed her!" he yelled. Ryou was silent "I…" he began. Yuugi glared at him, he could tolerate many things as long as they were done to him, but when it was one of his closest friends, it was a new set of rules.

"I swear if anything happens to her, I'll kill you!" Yuugi snapped. Unable to restrain any more anger he stormed away. Shizuka came up "What happen Ryou?" she kissed him. Ryou was silent "Yuugi knows…" he said.

"Oh, he asked about Anzu" she scowl. "She got what was coming to her, she did cause the whole problem; she took you away from me" she justified herself.

"Shizuka…"

She kissed him again "Sides, you never really cared about her" She grabbed his arm and took him away from the school.

End Ch.3


End file.
